


It's all Porn

by Randomusername12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, All The Ships, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Smut, all - Freeform, its
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomusername12/pseuds/Randomusername12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of short  stories. I will be taking requests if you guys want anything written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Number 1: Destiel in the Impala

Number 1: Destiel  
They were led on the soft, worn leather of the impala. Both of them topless; Hands everywhere in their haste. They only had a short while before Sam would be back from the case. Just about an hour or so. Dean peppered kissed down Cas’ smooth chest before sitting up to pull the ex-angel’s jeans off. He slid the fabric teasingly slowly causing the man to practically whine in frustration. “Missed you so much” Dean breathed his voice rough and thick with lust. It only took a swift movement to remove Cas’ boxers also. Dean too Cas expertly into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head in an even rhythm, picking up pace and taking the ex-angel deeper and deeper as he grew more confident. Cas’ hands flew to Dean’s soft hair gripping tightly, the hunter moaned in the back of his throat; the vibrations shot through Cas’ body making him loose control. His hips thrust up into Deans willing mouth. He came hard. Dean swallowed around Cas until he was soft and sensitive. “Fuck” Cas sighed laying his head back against the car door. Dean chuckled before placing a quick kiss on the other man’s chapped lips. “Never leave me again” Dean’s eyes were pleading. “I won’t I promise” They held each other close until there was a sharp knock on the steamed window.


	2. Request 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 00Q-my girlfriend asked me to write this for her but I didn't know anything about it so I did tons of research...it was horrible really...so much hard work! *cough* (I read fics and watched the film) I also did fuck loads of planning so enjoy. PLEASE COMMENT WITH PROMPTS AND REVIEWS I LOVE YOU!!

Q was sat at his desk one miserable November afternoon. He was quite content with his star wars mug of earl grey and laptop for company. It was silent in the office around him apart from the odd shuffle of feet marching past his door, and the steady *tick* of the clock on his desk which read 1pm. He was late again. He was always late. Q idly wondered what his excuse would be this time. He sighed deeply resting back on his padded chair.   
As if on cue, Mr Bond stepped into the cluttered office. He was dressed in his usual (very sexy in Q’s opinion) black suit with the crisp white shirt that seemed to repel dirt. “Good afternoon Q” Bond strode up to Q “I trust you have a mission and some gadgets for me?” He eyes practically smouldered as he spoke. However, Q was not taken in quite that easily. “Yes Mr Bond I do indeed.” He pushed back from the heavy wooden desk and stood. He knew the agent’s eyes followed him around the small room; He could feel the heat of his gaze on the back of his head. Q smiled to himself. He could read this man like a book.  
“I feel as though there were other matters you wished to talk to me about” Q smirked turning around to face Bond; who had placed himself lazily on the edge of the oak desk. He held in his hand a crystal glass of what looked like whisky. “Why would you think that” Bond cocked an eyebrow questioningly, but there was a smirk behind his cool blue eyes. “Well with your…history” Q stepped forward until he was very close to the other man. “This tends to be the method you deploy…at least with most of the women you fuck,” He stated bluntly. A flash of shock at Q’s words danced behind Bond’s eyes for a moment, before he regained his arrogant persona. “Oh really?” He chuckled. “Is it working?” he asked cheekily.   
Before both of them knew it, Q had closed the small gap between them, in a heated kiss. Bond was quick to respond. Deepening the kiss instantly, massaging his tongue over the others teasingly. Bond grabbed Q’s hips and pressed their hardening cocks together. Q practically purred at the sensation. Nevertheless, there was the damn fabric in the way; Q was hastily unbuttoning both of their shirts with nimble fingers. However, it was rather distracting to have 007 sucking light marks on the soft flesh of his neck. Once he had removed both of their shirts, bond ducked his head to trail kissed along Q’s collar and down his chest. Q was helpless. His heavy breathing and low moans showed that. He practically squeaked when Bond palmed his straining erection through fabric “Off now” He breathed, Q quickly removed his belt and trousers, discarding them on the rug next to him. He did the same for Bond except in the addition of his boxers. His cock was thick and long, he had to be around 6 inches.  
Bond turned them around so that Q was now bent over the desk. “So hot like this” he mumbled, running his hands expertly over the other man’s body. “P…please” Q whimpered. Bond chuckled and pulled down Q’s boxers to expose the pale curve of his ass. “Eager aren’t we” bond muttered smirking. “Fuck you” Q muttered in response. However is breathing hitched when he felt bond’s highly talented tongue begin to open him up. Then a slick finger pressed into his entrance, When the fuck did he get lube? Q thought to himself. Bond worked him agonisingly slowly, taking care as not to hurt him. Stars dazed him when Bond found the little bundle of nerves. Two fingers now scissoring inside him. Once he was fucking Q with four fingers, he removed them, earning a soft whine from Q.   
“D…Desk” Q stuttered gesturing to the top drawer. Inside, he found a pair of silver handcuffs. “Oh you naughty boy” He mumbled, smacking Q’s ass playfully, Q positioned his hands and let Bond securely cuff his wrists together.   
By this time, Q was almost begging, and Bond was only more than happy to oblige. He lined up his cock and slowly pushed in; they both moaned in unison. “Oh fuck” Bond breathed grasping the smaller man’s hips, steading himself “feel so fucking good on my cock” He began to move slowly, almost pulling all the way out before slamming back in. One of Bond’s hands was fisted in Q’s soft curls pulling him back as Bond fucked into him lazily. “F…fuck” Q almost sobbed. “Harder. Fuck me until I can’t walk for a week.” He begged. Bond sped up pace, trusting hard and as deep as he possible could, he hit q’s prostate with every thrust and soon Q was cumming hard onto the desk’s shiny wood surface. Bond’s thrusts became erratic as he rode out his own climax.   
Once Q was un-cuffed and they had both gained underwear, Q pulled Bond into a softer kiss. “You’re amazing” Q sighed breaking the kiss “I know” Bond smirked, which earned him a light-hearted slap. “I look forward to our next meeting”   
“As do I”


	3. request/gif set 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS A THING FROM TUMBLR (LINK IN THE NOTES)

"When?" Dean asked.

"now" Cas replied.

He quickly removed his belt and threw it to the floor; it landed on the faux wood surface with a dull clunk. This simple noise rang loud in the heavy silence of the room. Cas walked over to Dean and placed a hand on his hips, pressing himself into Dean as they shared a kiss. But no time for much as Cas had to get back to where ever the hell he just came from.

Dean broke the kiss as he dropped to his knees, in front of Cas. With skilled fingers, he unbuttoned Cas' trousers and pulled them down along with the white boxers. He wasted no time, took the angel into his mouth, and hollowed his cheeks, increasing pressure. Above him, Cas' breathing hitched and a low moan escaped the usually composed angel. He began to bob his head in an even motion, massaging the underside with his tongue. occasionally he would pull off completely to tongue the slit before deep throating him again. 

As he worked Cas, he unzipped his trousers and began palming himself through his thin boxers to relieve himself. After a minute or two, he yanked down his own boxers and slowly began to jerk himself off. Cas quickly lost control and thrust rapidly into Dean's eager mouth.

"C...Close...fuck" he moaned a warning. Dean only fisted his cock faster in response. He moaned around the angel's cock as he came onto his hand. Cas came at the same time, shooting his down his lover’s throat.  The hunter pulled off and swallowed. "I love you Dean" Cas smirked. "I know" Dean winked.

With that, a flutter of wings Cas disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the post ( http://two-men-one-angel.tumblr.com/post/66123553265/cuddleswithhiddles-loki-is-my-god-now )


	4. Teen!au Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cliche little AU for you lovlies
> 
> "“Give that back” he giggled chasing after Dean; Cas caught up to him once he’d reached Cas’ bedroom. Holding the controller above his head in an effort to keep Cas away from it, Dean grinned. Cas grinned wickedly at him, before pouncing. They both tumbled to the springy bed.  
> “Ugh get the fuck off me, prick” Dean whinged but Cas ignored him and just sat on his stomach reaching above him so he could grab the controller. Dean wriggled to get away. So Cas straddled his hips to hold him still. He stopped struggling and froze, eyes as wide as saucers."

Just a little cliché AU for you guys :D (It was a fic I wrote for a guy at school but it was a shame to waste it)  
Note: Cas and Dean are around 16 (I'm from the UK so it’s legal don’t kill me)  
Dean was at Cas’ house. They had spent the whole day playing video games. Cas was winning by miles, effectively pissing Dean off.  
“OI” Cas yelped as Dean yanked the controller out of his hands.  
“Give that back” he giggled chasing after Dean; Cas caught up to him once he’d reached Cas’ bedroom. Holding the controller above his head in an effort to keep Cas away from it, Dean grinned. Cas grinned wickedly at him, before pouncing. They both tumbled to the springy bed.  
“Ugh get the fuck off me, prick” Dean whinged but Cas ignored him and just sat on his stomach reaching above him so he could grab the controller. Dean wriggled to get away. So Cas straddled his hips to hold him still. He stopped struggling and froze, eyes as wide as saucers.  
“Cas, no, please get off me” his voice was almost panicked; Cas thought that he had maybe really hurt him until he realised why he wanted him off him. “Dean…” Cas’s voice was a little higher than usual. There was a slight bulge in his trousers, that was pressing into Cas’thigh…Wait had he…Had he turned him on? Dean searched the other boy’s eyes imploring silently, begging him to not take the piss. “You…You’re?” He nodded, blushing and looking away. Then suddenly as if realising he was pinning Dean’s wrists down, he let go hurriedly. But, neither of them moved.  
They just stared at each other, both debating what exactly they should do next. The tension built like a wall between them. Timidly Cas leant down until their lips met. The kiss started sweet and tender but as the seconds ticked by things got more heated. Cas trailed his hand under Dean's shirt silently asking him to remove it; he did so and Cas did the same. Dean broke away before peppering Cas’ neck with kisses, sucking a light bruise on the other boy’s collarbone causing him to moan softly.  
“Want me to help you with this?” Cas murmurs, his voice stuttering; palming Dean’s erection through the fabric of his jeans. “Oh god, yes” Dean moaned at Cas’ touch, his head falling back. Cas moved to kneel next to Dean; then he let his fingers trail along the zip of Dean’s jeans. “Fucking tease” Dean breathed. Chuckling Cas unzipped and pulled his jeans off . Dean’s breathing hitched at the rough friction, Cas apologised, kissing Dean softly and palming him through the white boxers he was wearing. “Tease” Dean muttered again and pushed Cas onto the bed, moving quickly to straddle Cas, pinning his wrists together above his head and kissing him fiercely.  
“Dean” Cas moaned slightly shocked by the turn of events. Dean ground their hips together causing delicious friction between them, smirking when Cas’ head hit the pillow. “Fuck” Cas breathed closing his eyes as Dean continued to move his hips, working up a rhythm. But then suddenly the weight lifted off of him and Dean was gone. He felt his jeans and boxers being pulled down his legs “Wha…OH” Cas squeaked when he felt the cool air hit him.  
“Do you want me to?” Dean asked, his eyes unsure. Cas didn’t know what he was agreeing too but he nodded. “Yes” He sighed smiling. Swiftly Dean took him into his mouth sucking the head. He swirled his tongue almost expertly, the stimulation caused Cas to buck his hips further into Dean’s mouth. “Oh s…sorry” he stuttered, breathing heavy. “It’s fine; you can do that again if that’s what you want.” He looked at Dean surprised. Cas used his hands to guide Dean, Going at the speed he wanted. When he hit the back of Dean’s throat, Dean swallowed around him; earning an extra loud moan. After a few minutes, Cas was an inch away from climax. Cas stuttered “C…Close” Dean pulled off of him and Cas was about to protest but the firm hand around his member shut him up. And it didn’t take him long before he was cumming, his back arching off the bed.  
“Wow” he panted; eyes closed. Dean chuckled next to him. “That was awesome” Cas yawned sleepily. He felt Dean lie next to him before he drifted to sleep.  
*****Later****  
Cas woke up at what must have been around noon. And as he was still slightly groggy from sleep, it took a moment to comprehend what hand woken him. It was Dean’s fingers softly trailing intricate patterns over the sensitive skin of his spine. It tickled and Cas couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Oh so you’re awake now?” Dean smirked as Cas turned over to face him. “Yeah” He yawned in reply. “You’re gorgeous when you’re asleep” Dean smiled. He cupped Cas’s jaw and moved to kiss him sweetly. Their lips moved together slowly, with just…well, I guess you would say “with just a hint of tongue.” It was perfect. Dean’s hand on his hip pulling him closer, the tender kisses Dean was now peppering Cas’ neck with; he didn’t want this moment to end.  
Cas could feel the hard length of Dean’s erection pressed against his thigh and he smirked, grinding their hips together. This caused Dean’s breathing to stutter and his grip on Cas’ waist to tighten for a moment. Gaining confidence again Cas began to work a steady rhythm of his hips against Dean’s. “Fuck” Dean breathed, hips twitching into the friction.  
“If you wish” Cas chuckled, breaking away to look at Dean. “You sure?” Dean asked, sincerity clear in his eyes even though his pupils were blown and his eyes were slightly hooded. Cas nodded laying back on the bed as Dean directed him. Dean sat up looking around the room searching for something before getting off the bed and walking to his jeans that had been discarded on the floor earlier. Cas looked curiously after him (totally not checking out his ass). He watched as Dean reached into his pockets one by one until he had found what he had been looking for. He still couldn’t see what it was until Dean held the foil wrapper and little bottle up to him. A condom and lube. “You carry those in your pocket?” Cas raised an eyebrow smirking. “Yeah better to be prepared right.” Dean winked earning a roll of the eyes from Cas.  
Dean knelt back on the bed, in-between Cas’ spread legs. Kissing him in a way that would make his knees buckle if he were standing, he felt Dean’s hand move from his waist and after a moment, Dean pressed a slick finger into him. Cas gasped clutching at Dean’s shoulders. “Relax love” Dean murmured in Cas’ ear, and he did as he was told. Soon Dean had two fingers in him, moving in and out, stretching him. After the initial uncomfortable sensation to begin with, this felt fucking amazing. Eyes shut, His head was thrown back against the soft pillows behind him and his hips moved in time with Dean’s fingers.  
But after a sinfully short time Dean pulled his fingers away, Cas almost whimpered at the loss. when he opened his eyes he saw Dean slide the condom over his erection. “You still sure?” he asked and Cas rolled his eyes “Yes, you prick I’m sure” but there was no anger in his voice, Dean chuckled, kissing Cas once and lining himself up, he lifted Cas’ slim hips up as he pushed in agonisingly slowly. Then he began to move, rolling his hips with each thrust, Dean withdrew almost to the tip and then pushed in a tiny bit deeper . Once he was able to thrust in all the way, he picked up speed, still watching Cas’ reaction for any hurt.  
This was even better that the mind blowing blow job he had received earlier. To feel Dean inside of him was just…so much. With the amount of stimulation he was receiving it didn’t take Cas long to come, his back arching, moaning his lovers name. While he was coming down from his high he felt Dean’s thrusts become less rhythmic. He bit down on Cas’ shoulder as he came, leaving a love bite that would be there for ages.  
“Fuck” Dean shuddered, collapsing on top of Cas, who held him. “That was the best…you’re fucking amazing” Dean said sleepily, yawning.


End file.
